The Super Idiot
by ice dragon721
Summary: actiony and humores. The perfect arguement between whose the strongest leaves kuabaras arm all bloody and he's on the floor. I gave it A PG13 rating because of violance and language.


Narrator- it all starts out one day in a distant land far, far, away.  
  
Yuske- Kuabara!!  
  
Kuabara- what do you want lug head  
  
Yuske- Uhhhhh shotgun  
  
Narrator- A blue glow comes from Yuskes fist and it's like a thousand punches hit Kuabara  
  
Kuabara- (with snot running from his nose) Yerameshy your really gonna get it now, spirit sword!  
  
Narrator- then all of a sudden a lighting sword comes out of no where into Kuabaras hand  
  
Yuske- oh shut it you can't beat me ya big jerk  
  
Kuabara- at least I dress nice raggedy ann  
  
Yuske- you better take that back a-hole or your face is gonna have a big hole through it  
  
Narrator- they both look at each other lighting bolts coming from their eyes  
  
Boton- come on you guys stop fighting we have a job to do  
  
Kuabara- (with love eyes) hi boton how's it goin you look pretty today  
  
Yuske- (hits Kuabara on the head) yea Kuabara we got a job to solve so come on  
  
Kuabara- (with a big lump on his head) damnit Yerameshy why do you have to always fucking break up the bond I have with Boton?  
  
Yuske- (mutters under his breath) as good of a bond I have with Genkai.  
  
Narrator- which is a little bit for all you viewers  
  
Boton- now come on you two we have to win the death ring tournament so we can get closer to the Taguru brothers.  
  
Yuske- we will but where's hiei, and kerama there both late.  
  
Kuabara- yea if they don't show up I'll throttle them.  
  
Hiei- (takes out his sword and draws it near Kuabaras neck) you really wanna say that know moron.  
  
Yuske- hiei finally somebody here whose not a complete asshole.  
  
Kuabara- and who's that Yerameshy seriously?  
  
Hiei- incompetent fool you won't last a second against any opponents  
  
Narrator- Kuabara opened his mouth to say something but another voice spoke  
  
Kerama- now, now hiei be nice to him it's not his fault he's so weak.  
  
Hiei- aren't we supposed to have one more person?  
  
Yuske- yea genkai the last person but she hasn't shone up yet  
  
Narrator- in the background you can here Kuabara  
  
Kuabara- so boton don't you like what you see? You want me? You want to have sex with me?  
  
Boton- ewww Kuabara (boton whacks Kuabara with here ore thingy)  
  
Kuabara-(Kuabara now has 2 big lumps on his head) but boton.  
  
Yuske- I guess genkai isn't showing up.  
  
Genkai- oh no you idiot, I was here all along you just didn't know.  
  
Yuske- uhh you old hag don't call me that, spirit gun.  
  
Narrator- a bright blue beam shot out of the tip of Yuskes finger. It missed genkai but it hit Kuabara.  
  
Genkai- You missed you babbling idiot.  
  
Yuske- I didn't want to hit you I wanted to hit Kuabara because HE IS SUCH AN ASSHOLE!!  
  
Genkai- Good point there Jackass I guess your not such an idiot after all except the fact that YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HIM!!!  
  
Yuske- Yea well that's a risk I was willing to take.  
  
Kuabara- you bumbling idiot you freakin shot me you know how much it hurt?  
  
Yuske- you know how much it hurt goin through genkai training? it was like fuckin hell. Once you go through that mister la de da then you can tell me how much it hurts to be shot by a spirit gun with only a quarter of my spirit energy.  
  
Kuabara-(looks as though he's seen a ghost) You only used a qua qua quarter of your energy.  
  
Hiei- that was only a quarter and he's bleeding that badly? With his full spirit energy he could have probably taken his whole fucking arm  
  
Kerama- yes I am very impressed I don't think even in my real demon form I could do that unless I used my death tree.  
  
Genkai- Well that's how I train my students Hard like a rock and as harsh as the sun but it doesn't matter because after they wake up after that harsh training they are extremely powerful and nothing can beat them.  
  
Yuske- Yea but I'll tell you one thing I'll never do it again even if I have to.  
  
Boton- Wow Yuske you look really powerful you must have gotten a lot stronger I think lord kawinma would be very proud.  
  
Kawinma- indeed I am Boton hopefully team Japan will win for the sake of my ass and job.  
  
The end of part 1 


End file.
